Percy and Annabeth after the Giant War
by booklover2501
Summary: Percy and Annabeth struggle after the Giant War, they need each other more than ever. Rated T just in case. All rights go to Rick Riordan, I do not own any of these characters or concepts. Please rate, review and follow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever story on fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. Please favourite, follow and review. All Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, not me.**

 **Thanks!**

 _2 weeks after the Giant War:_

 **POV Percy:**

Percy was tired. He was tired of his nightmares. He was tired of waking up to Annabeth screaming for him, knowing she was hurting and that there was nothing he could do. He was especially tired of the flashbacks. They happened at any time. In the day. At night. In school. At home. In public. All alone. Percy couldn't stop them. At least, not on his own. He needed Annabeth and she needed him.

For a few weeks after the Giant War, he and Annabeth were able to hide their PTSD. Until one night, he had a nightmare. Annabeth was dying. He was surrounded by Arai, trying his hardest to fight them off as curse after curse was layed on him. Annabeth was walking around. Distraught, blind and abandoned. She walked closer and closer to the awaiting horde of monsters. The Arai laughed at his seemingly futile attempts to get to her while Bob stood off to the side saying,

"How could you Percy? We were friends. You left me to die."

And then, the monsters swarmed. Surrounding her, hurting her. Annabeth was being killed all the while believeing Percy, her Percy, had abandoned her.

The dream ended how it always ended. Annabeth died. She was gone. Percy was alone.

Camp Half-Blood was jolted awake as a turtored scream rang out. It was filled with hopelessness and despair. They didn't realise who it was, however, until the scream morphed into words.

"Annabeth. Annabeth! I'm sorry, I need you. Don't die, please don't be dead. I need you. I can't do this without you."

 **3rd Person POV:**

The campers fell out of their cabins, only to be stopped short. They didn't know what to do. Percy and Annabeth had suffered more than they could comprehend. They wondered how they hadn't seen the signs before. The shadows under their eyes, the flinching at loud noises or surprises, being seemingly unable to be seperatated.

They felt completely and utterly irrelevent.

A half crazed looking Annabeth tore from the Athena cabin, still in pyjamas with no shoes on. She crashed through them all and banged down the door of the Poseidon Cabin. The campers peered in apprehensively. A stricken Annabeth was running to Percy and holding him. She was rocking him back and forth as he continued to shout.

"Shh, Percy, I'm here. I'm not dead. They can't hurt us anymore. We're out. They can't hurt us."

The campers froze at her words. They had no clue what Percy and Annabeth had gone through. Muttering these words to Percy over and over, he finally woke. The look in his eyes was one of complete and utter terror. When he saw Annabeth, he whimpered slightly.

"I dreamed we were back there. With the Arai. You couldn't see, you thought I had abandoned you, you died."

Annabeth nodded slightly as she pulled him even closer to her as if to say, I'm here. We both are. We'll be okay. Percy was covered in sweat, still shaking slightly. Suddenly, as if sensing the presence of others, his head whipped up. The look of mingled fear and aggression marring his features changed to that of shame as he realised he had an audience.

"I'm sorry, to have woken you" He mumbled, "I didn't mean for you to see that."

Slowly, all the campers trickled back to their beds, realising there was nothing more they could do. But Annabeth stayed. And as the two teens huddled together in the Poseidon Cabin finally drifted off into their first peaceful sleep in what felt like ages, the Camp lay awake. Percy and Annabeth needed help. They were not okay. And some wondered whether they ever would be.

 **Thanks again for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, please favourite, follow and review. If you enjoyed this story please tell you friends about it. I promise the next chapter will have a happy ending, I'm planning on making it at Goode High if you guys think that's a good idea. Have a nice day!**

 **-booklover2501**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you to those who reviewed/followed/favourited. I really appreciate it. The bold words in brackets are there to show what was going on with Percy and the rest of the 7 while Sally was having these thoughts. Sorry this took so long to post!**

 **I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters, all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Thank you and here is chapter 2!**

 **(Percy and the rest of the 7 are on Argo 2 together.)**

 _Sally POV_

Percy was missing.

I didn't think one single sentence could cause a person this much pain.

I didn't know words could have the power to physically and emotionally hurt you, but they could and they did.

Percy was missing, and so was Annabeth.

Annabeth who was the first to visit me when Percy went missing.

Annabeth who came every week to cry with me, talk with me, help me.

Annabeth who had sworn to me she would find Percy and bring him back home.

I had to hope she was missing because she had found him, and it was taking a while to get home or that maybe they were spending time together, but I knew better than to think that. They were on a quest or fighting a battle. Doing something for the Gods who couldn't seem to solve their own problems or fight their own wars. The Gods who couldn't seem to leave my son alone.

But no matter how bad my thoughts could get, I couldn't bring myself to consider another possibility. A possibly worse than wars and quests. That Percy was not coming home. That he would never be coming home. That he was de- no. Percy was fine. He and Annabeth were fine. They would be coming home soon. They had to be.

 **( Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus)**

Night time was the worst. Nothing to distract me from myself. I could brood, sleeplessly, for hours on end. Never able to escape the torturous labyrinth of my own thoughts. It was exhausting. But never exhausting enough to force my body to shut down. To sleep.

 **(Percy and Annabeth have escaped Tartarus and are now fighting against Gaia)**

Had Percy not done enough for the universe? Had he not done enough good, saved enough lives, suffered enough? What on earth had possessed the Gods or the Fates to do this to him. To me.

 **(The war is over)**

It was the middle of the night, during one of my ruts, where I couldn't seem to stop thinking, that the doorbell rang. Who would possibly be visiting Paul and I at this hour? It could be – no. It isn't Percy or Annabeth. Don't get your hopes up only to have them come crashing down around you. I sensed Paul struggling to get out of the bed next to me.

"No, honey. I'll get it." I said. It wasn't like I was planning on sleeping anyway.

I slowly padded through our apartment to the front door. I couldn't seem to do anything quickly these days. The doorbell was rung again. There was only one person I knew who was that impation. Per-no. No it isn't Percy. It is not Percy. It is not -

"Mom?" But he wouldn't have needed to say anything. I would recognise him anywhere. But he had changed. He looked hardened, almost world weary. He was taller and gaunter having a starved look to him. And his eyes. They said that they had seen things, done things that no one should. He was littered with scars. So, yes. He had changed. But, he was my boy. He would always be my boy, no matter what. The walls I had built around myself for the past year came crashing down. A flurry of emotions swirled through me. Relief, sadness, happiness, anger, frustration, joy, exhaustion, and love. Always love. He and Annabeth were home. They were finally safe.

My breath hitched as I enveloped him in a hug, shaking as I pinched myself to make sure this was not some cruel illusion or dream.

"Percy." I whispered. "You're home."

It was that night I realised I was not the only one who couldn't sleep. I had hastily woken Paul up, and we had listened as Percy and Annabeth tried to tell us exactly what had happened. I could tell they weren't telling us everything, in fact they had barely told us anything. They were dead on their feet.

"Why don't you two go to sleep. Percy go to your room and Annabeth you can sleep in the guest room, okay?" I was shocked to see a look almost like panic flash through both of their eyes as they started rapidly conversing in greek. Percy and Annabeth must have reached a decision as they looked back at a confused Paul and I.

"Yes mum. Hey mum?" Percy asked in a small voice. "Do you have any nightlights?"

Nightlights? Since when did Percy use nightlights? I didn't let my shock show, however. I could tell how asking me had embarassed him.

"Of course honey." I replied in what I hoped was a normal, conversational tone. I went off to search for a nighlight, my head spinning. What had happened to Percy to make him and Annabeth need a nightlight? I finally managed to dig one out of an old, musty box I had not opened in years. I went to give it to Percy and Annabeth, pretending not to notice their tense posture.  
"I could only find one." I said, hoping that wouldn't be a problem. Again the flash of panic returned.

"Annabeth can have it." Percy said quietly.

Annabeth began to protest but Percy cut her off.  
"You need it just as much. if not more than I do." He swallowed. "take it."  
Annabeth stared at him with scrutenising eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, taking the nightlight and hugging me goodnight.

I watched them go their seperate ways. Annabeth into the guest room, Percy into his. They seemed nervous. Anxious. Eventually going into their seperate rooms. I heard 2 locks click into place. Something had happened to those two. Percy hated locking his door. Confused but still extremely relieved I went back to bed. Ready to enjoy my first good nights sleep in a year.

It felt like my head had only just hit the pillow when the shouting started.

"Percy!" A scream. Annabeth's scream, rang out. "Percy, no please, I'm sorry. Where did you go, why did you leave me? No, please. Don't hurt him. STOP HURTING HIM!" I leaped out of bed and tried to tug Annabeth's door open when someone moved me out the way. I looked up to see a determined Percy kick the door down and run to a thrashing Annabeth.

"No. No! NO! Stop hurting him. Please give him back, where is he? Percy, where are you?" Annabeth's pain filled screams started again. Percy ran up to her, sat in her bed and pulled her into his lap. He was trying to whisper things to her but the screaming was so loud he almost had to shout to be heard over her.

"Shh, no Annabeth it's okay. We escaped. I'm alive. You're alive. I would never leave you. I love you. Shh." Percy said this over and over to her until Annabeth woke up and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Percy, I can't. Not on my own. Not just yet." Annabeth said, silent tears still running down her face.

"I know, me too Wise Girl." And with that, Percy got into Annabeth's bed and lay down..

Pulling her closer to him, he whispered, "Come here. We'll fight off the nightmares together."

"I love you Percy." Annabeth murmured, comforted that Percy was next to her. That Percy was okay.

"I love you too, Annabeth." Percy whispered back, kissing the top of her head. 

I stayed in that doorway for a while, watching as my son and Annabeth fell asleep. Comforting each other. They really did love each other. So, I didn't say a word when Annabeth walked with Percy into his room the next night. I knew that was what the both needed, and I hoped that together, they would heal. Because together, Percy and Annabeth could do anything.

 **Thank you again for reading this story, I had always wished that there was a reunion story in Blood of Olympus. Please favourite, follow and review, I love to hear from you guys. I promise I won't take as long to update next time!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Booklover2501**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I can't believe this story has so many views! I want to thank everyone who favourited/followed and reviewed my story, it really makes my day, and I apologise for taking so long to update. But, finally, here is chapter 3. Once again, I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 _School 1 month later (Percy and Annabeth are both at Goode)_

 **Jack POV (One of Percy's friends)**

For a year Percy disappeared. Without a trace. Mr Blofis looked haggard, saying that Percy was with his elusive father's side of the family. But, he was anxious. Everyone could tell. All Percy's friends were. Then, out of the blue in the middle of the second term, Percy came back with his girlfriend Annabeth. They had never met Annabeth before, they had never even heard of her, but is was clear that both Percy and Annabeth hated to be seperate. And when they were together it was clear they needed each other. Loved each other. Percy never told them anything beyond what Mr Blofis had said. He had been with his mysterious father's family. Nothing had happened. He was okay, really. But Jack could tell he wasn't. Percy was littered with scars that were not there a year before. He was always tired and suspicious, never laughing or joking like he used to unless he was with Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth looked bad. They were traumatised by something, and no matter how many people they tried to convince otherwise, Jack had a sneaking suspicion they were only trying to convince each other.

 **Lexi POV: (One of Annabeth's friends)**

Annabeth was in PE when her class first got concrete proof that she had experienced terrible things. Annabeth had started to take off her Goode High, Jackson, Swim Team jumper when her shirt was pulled up with it. Lexi went to pull it down for her when she saw the scars. Long and jagged, they criss-crossed her stomach and back. As soon as Lexi went to touch her shirt Annabeth flinched, then muttered an apology as she realised who it was. Masie, another friend of Annabeth's, was trying to lighten the mood, as it had suddenly turned somber. The whole class had seen the scars and her flinch.

"Wow Annabeth," she laughed breathily, "you look like you've been through a war."

There were a few weak chuckles from the girls that were cut off as soon as they looked at Annabeth. She was frozen and had began to shake.

"No...no.." Annabeth muttered, slowly sliding down the wall she had been leaning against.

"Silena, Charlie, Leo, Luke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her voice was gradually raising in pitch.

"Don't kill them...DON'T KILL THEM!" Annabeth was shouting now, shreiking.  
The class was silent, listening to her words.

And then, out of nowhere, as if knowing she needed him, Percy ran into the gym. He slid on the floor to a sobbing Annabeth. He picked her up and crushed her to him, hugging and murmuring to her.

"It's okay, it's okay, we're done fighting. Nothing can hurt us anymore. I'm right here, you're right here. I love you Annabeth. I love you Wise Girl."

After a few minutes of Percy murmuring to her Annabeth calmed down, much to the relief of her classmates.

"I was reliving the wars." Annabeth whispered, causing everyone to snap back to attention.

"I know."

"So many of our friends, our family, died."

"Oh Gods, I know Annabeth." Everyone looked towards Percy, surprised to see him start shaking.  
"I'm so weak...so many people died and I survived and instead of feeling lucky, I panic!" Annabeth's voice started to rise slighty with histeria.

"Annabeth Chase, you listen to me right now. You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know. Well, possibly with the exception of my mother." Annabeth let out a weak chuckle as Percy brought her hand to one of her many scars. "This scar." He said firmly. "How did you get this scar?"  
" Someone was going to stab you."

"And...?"  
"I stepped in the way."

"Yes." Percy stated. His voice leaving no room for discussion. "You took a poisened knife for me. If that isn't brave I don't know what is."

The class was in awe. Annabeth, their Annabeth, quite, bookish, beautiful Annabeth had fought in wars and had let herself be stabbed to save someone else. They had no idea whether they would be brave enough to do that. The whole class was filled with a sudden, all-consuming respect for the strong girl before them.

"I love you." Percy said, looking into her eyes as he pressed his forhead against hers. "Are you okay now?"

"I love you too. And yes, I'm okay now. Thanks Seaweed Brain."  
"Anytime Wise Girl." Percy said, the teasing tone back in his voice.

The extraordinary couple got up and began to leave without throwing a second glance at their shocked audience. Out of nowhere, a worried Paul Blofis ran into the gym. With a nod to his step-dad Percy and Annabeth walked out the double doors, both still shaking slightly.

"I'll see you at home." Percy said as they passed each other. Paul nodded, a look of intense sorrow marring his features.

The class was silent. Annabeth and Percy had been through terrible, awful things. They had seen terrible, awful things. But, everyone who had just witnessed the horrible scene that had just played out in front of them knew that together they would be able to make it.

 **Thank you again for reading. I know this story is meant to be about the Giant War, but I decided to include some aspects from the Titan War. Because, there is no way that Annabeth and Percy weren't affected by some of what happnened to them at such a young age. I think this will be the second last chapter, by the way. Please favourite, follow and review, I love hearing from you guys. Have a great day.**

 **-booklover2501**


End file.
